


Not Everything Breaks

by Meowmix76



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 01:10:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1920987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowmix76/pseuds/Meowmix76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A random drabble/headcanon regarding why, exactly, Dean loves the Impala as much as he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Everything Breaks

When Dean and Cas had a fight, whether over something serious or something frivolous, Dean was usually the one to walk away from it. Cas would sometimes abandon the argument, but it was almost always Dean who would leave the room, not trusting himself not to bring it back up and beat the proverbial dead horse. Not trusting that iron grip he tended to keep on his temper.  
  
But no one ever slept on the couch, as would happen with most couples after an argument. Dean always let Cas have the bed, and Dean would sleep - or, as was more often the case, lie awake and fume, brood, or sulk, depending on the moment - in the back of the Impala. The smell of oil, leather and gasoline was soothing to him; it always felt like home. She had been his home for most of his life, always there to keep him warm, or to keep the rain off of him. Or both. She was more reliable than most of the friends he'd made over the years. And she never judged him. He could rant and rail, or just sit and talk to her for hours, and she'd just listen; quiet, solid, reassuring. Sometimes he'd fall asleep talking to the car, and other times he'd talk himself into some semblance of peace so he could lie there and relax a bit.  
  
He knew nobody could understand why he loved that damn car so much; why he treated her with as much love and respect as a member of his family. To him, she was a member of his family. But unlike everyone else, when she broke... he could fix her. Always. He could take her apart and put her back together again, just as strong and solid as ever. The Impala was the one thing that he could fix... the one thing that he could put back together, the one thing he knew wouldn't fall apart again just because he touched it.  
  
She was the reminder that not everything he touched broke. Sometimes... that reminder was all that got him through the day.


End file.
